Forbidden Fruit
by Crowley's-demon-lover
Summary: Instructed to kill a nephilim, Castiel instead feelsa attracted to her which, in turn, causes him to fall
1. Nephilim

I was at the cafe working, as usual, when I approached a table outside with two men sat at it. The closer to the table I got, the more the two haloes above the men became clearer.  
You see, as a a nephilim, I had always been able to see supernatural beings, angels and demons, ghosts and leviathan. My father himself was an angel, which was how I became nephilim. Half human and half angel.  
The older of the two I'd already served but the younger man had just joined him and it was him that really caught my attention. He was so attractive with eyes so blue but his halo seemed a lot less brighter than the older mans.  
I handed the oldest his coffee and turned to the newcomer.  
"Can I get you anything?" I asked him.  
"Coffee please," he said and his deep voice made my heart skip a beat.  
"Sure. Cool coat," I smiled at him.  
The man ran his fingers down the tan trenchcoat he was wearing and pulled it slightly. "No, it's actually quite warm."  
"Cute and funny. Okay," I flirted with him and headed back inside, leaving them to talk.  
"What did you mean, we can shut down heaven?" The angel I would later come to know as Castiel, asked.  
The other angel, Metatron, replied, "oh, you know, the trials - God's little "pull in case of emergancy", the leviathans get out of control, you put them in Purgatory. Demons get a little too demonic, toss 'em into Hell. Angels get too uppity, slam the pearly gates."  
"Are you saying you know the trials to close heaven?"  
"I wrote 'em down. It's not something you forget. Look, I think a little alone time would be good for the angels. At the very least, it would stop the fighting up there from spilling out down here which will happen. It always does."  
"You're gonna complete these tasks?" Castiel asked Metatron.  
"No, I can't. I am a pencil pusher, always have been. I'm not strong enough. But you - you are a warrior. You're the famous spanner in the works, Castiel, you have never done what you were told, not completely. You see, I've got the plan, you've got the muscle. We can do this. Heaven needs your help, Castiel," Metatron explained to him.  
"I am the one that caused these problems," Castiel dropped his head. "I should be the one to fix them."  
"But you understand this is, um, not going to be easy."  
"I understand."  
"No, you don't. See our waitress? She's the first trial-got to cut her heart out," Metatron told him.  
Although I was aware that they were both angels, what I didn't know was that, because I was nephilim, they thought of me as an abomination and were there to seek me out and prepare to kill me.  
Castiel looked at me, talking to someone a few tables away and turned back. "What? No, she's . . .she's just a girl."  
"No, she isn't. She's a nephilim, an abomination."  
"She's the offspring of an angel and a human? I thought that wasn't allowed."  
"It's not. There's only one on earth and you're looking at it," Metatron nodded his head in my direction.  
"But she didn't choose to be Nephilim, so she's innocent," Castiel gauped.  
"Yes she is. I told you it wasn't going to be easy. But if you want to do this, Castiel, if you really want to do this, you got to ask yourself what's more important - her life or your family?"  
I carried on bustling about the cafe, bringing people their coffees and taking orders as Castiel watched me and took a deep sigh. Metatron was right. This was not going to be easy.


	2. Rescue

Dean and Sam were sat at a table when out of nowhere, a man appeared and landed on the floor, curled up and bleeding.  
"Whoa, who the hell are you?" Dean jumped up and grabbed the demon blade.  
"I'm . . .I'm not a demon, I'm an . . .an angel," the man gasped. "My name's Seraphin."  
"Seraphin? What are you doing here?" Sam crouched by the angel. "Dean, get some towels."  
"No point. Can't save me . . .I'm dying. You need to . . .save her," Seraphin said and coughed up blood.  
"Save who?" Dean asked.  
"Nephilim . . .Sherrie . . .they're after her. Both sides. Up and . . .down . . .save her." Those were the last words before a bright white light came out of Seraphin's eyes, mouth and wounds and then just the vessel's body remained.  
Sam and Dean looked at each other in both shock and confusion.  
"Well, I guess we better bury the body and then start the hunt for this . . .nephilim thing," Dean shrugged and started to take care of the body.  
A few hours later, Dean and Sam were back at the table doing research.  
"Hey, listen to this," Sam said to Dean. "Nephilim. The offspring of the sons of gods and the daughters of men. The new American bible commentary draws a parallel to earth to the Epistle of Jude and the statements set forth in Genesis, suggesting that the Epistle refers implicity to the paternity of nephilim as heavenly beings who came to earth and had sexual intercourse with women."  
"So, that means . . .?"  
Sam sighed and rolled his eyes. "It means we are looking for someone who was created by angel and human, a girl who will be half angel and half human."  
"That's possible?" Dean's face screwed up in confusion.  
"Obviously. All we have to do now is look for this girl called Sherrie," Sam shrugged.  
"Could have helped if he gave us a last name. I'll ring Garth and tell him to put the feelers out for someone with that name."  
"Shouldn't we call Cas?"  
"No, you heard what that . . .Seraphin said, up and down are after her," Dean pointed at Sam as he dialled Garth's number.  
"So what happens when we find her? What do we do with her?" Sam held his hands up.  
"We'll deal with that when we find her," was Dean's reply before he left the room to speak to Garth on the phone.  
"Of course, because nothing ever gets any easier," Sam muttered under his breath and returned to researching.  
Six hours later, Sam and Dean were pulling up outside the cafe I worked in, in the impala.  
"How do you know which one she is?" Sam asked.  
"Garth said he was told she tends to work outside, she has red hair," Dean said and stopped when Sam pointed out the window.  
"That must be her."  
"Let's go then," Dean got out of the car and marched towards the cafe.  
I had just gave someone their coffee and bacon and baked beans when two men came towards me.  
"Are you Sherrie?" The shorter man asked.  
"Who are you?" I asked nervously.  
"We are Sam and Dean Winchester. We don't want to scare you but we know what you are and-"  
"How?" I interrupted the tall one and backed away, slowley.  
"You don't have to be scared of us. There are people that are looking for you. To hurt you but we're here to make sure they don't so we need you to come with us, so they don't fiind you," Sam explained.  
"I-I . . ." I looked between the two brothers and nodded.  
Twenty minutes later, I was in the car with them and they were driving me out of town.  
"Who is after me? Why?" I quizzed them.  
"You have angels and demons after you because you're nephilim," Sam looked round. "I know how scary it can be to be something . . . .different. Try not to be scared, okay? We are going to make sure nothing happens to you."  
"Are you sure angels want to kill me? I saw two earlier and nothing happened," I told them, warily.  
"You saw two? What did they look like?" The short one, Dean, quizzed me.  
"One looked in his late fifties, kind of like a university professor. The other," I smiled to myself, rememberig his face. "Was really attractive. He had brown hair, a really cool trench coat…he was quite funny, said it wasn't cool, it was quite warm. His halo seemed to be fading as well. Not as bright as the others."  
Both brothers looked at each other and the taller, Sam, sighed.  
"Castiel."


	3. Abomination

Ten minutes later, Sam was sat next to me on the bed and Dean was on the phone to Castiel, whose name I didn't know at the time.  
"Cas, are you okay? We haven't seen you."  
"One of my brothers, Seraphin, has been killed," Castiel replied.  
"Yeah, I know," Dean said without thinking. "He came to us telling us to look for…someone."  
Me and Sam both looked up in shock as Dean screwed up his face.  
"I mean…he told us to look for who killed him," he said and shrugged as if to say 'what can I do?'  
"Where are you, Dean?"  
"I'm in a hotel in, erm…Maine."  
"You're lying. You have her, don't you?" Castiel asked, his voice serious.  
"Who? I don't know who you're on about, it's just me and Sam," Dean paced nervously.  
"I'm coming, Dean. I'll find you."  
"Well, I'll see you when you do," Dean said, hung up the phone and cried out, "son of a bitch!"

It didn't even take three hours before the two angels, that I had seen earlier that day, appeared in the room with no warning.  
"Metatron," Sam gasped and Dean spun round.  
"I'm sorry Dean, but this situation needs taking care of," Castiel said and all three of us looked at him.  
He was so unbelievably handsome, I found it hard to look away; I didn't want to but I fought against what I was feeling. Afterall, this is what made me what I was in the first place.  
"And how, exactly, does it need taking care of?" Sam crossed his arms.  
Metatron looked at Castiel and raised his eyebrows. "What's it gonna be, Castiel?"  
They both looked at me and I spoke up.  
"I know what you are, I could see your halos. Earlier."  
"And we know what you are - abomination," Metatron snorted at me.  
"Please, I'm not. I try to be nice. I just want to live my life," I looked at them and when Castiel looked at me, I dropped my eyes to the floor.  
"We know," he said and Metatron was staring at him like he was waiting for something. "I'm sorry."  
He took a step towards me and both brothers appeared at my sides. Castiel looked at them and then at me, his eyes softening before he turned back to Metatron.  
"I am sorry but I can't do it. I can not kill an innocent person."  
Metatron carried on staring at Castiel as his face clouded over and then turned to face me.  
"I may only be a pencil pusher but I can't allow an abomination to walk to the earth." He pushed past Castiel and stormed towards me, angel blade ready to stab me with.  
Dean pushed his arm out in front of me and pushed me back, Sam catching me and holding me behind his back.  
"That's not going to happen," Dean snarled, ready to fight but was only answered with the sound of fluttering wings.  
"I am very sorry," Castiel said again and looked at me, still behind Sam, with puppy eyes. "Please, I hope you will forgive me one day."  
Again, a sound of fluttering wings filled the room until it was just me, Sam and Dean alone in the room, once more.


	4. Castiel

Later that night, I was getting restless and the motel room was becoming suffocating so I told Dean and Sam that I was going for a walk.  
"Fine, but one of us is coming with you," Dean looked at me.  
"What? No!" I refused. "I'm 27 years old, I don't need babysitting."  
"27? Really?" Sam asked surprised. "You look much younger, about-"  
Dean cut Sam off, saying "never mind about that; you might not need babysitting but you do need protecting."  
"I can protect myself," I straightened my back and puffed out.  
Dean stared at me and when I didn't back down, he gave in. "Fine. But you have fifteen minutes and if you're not back in fifteen minutes, then we're coming to find you."  
Looking at Dean's pointing finger, I rolled my eyes and asked Sam, "how to you cope with him?"  
"It's not easy, believe me," Sam smiled at me and I laughed and then left.  
I'd been walking for about five minutes and was now walking through an alley when I saw someone stood under the nearest light ahead of me, which wasn't that far. I looked at the face and held my breath, remembering what Dean and Sam had told me about being hunted.  
"Wh-what do you want, demon?"  
"King of hell actually but you can call me Crowley, and I am here to offer my services," the King, wearing a black suit and black trenchcoat, said.  
I took a step back. "Your-your services? What are . . .you're not here to-to kill me? I was told angels and-and demons were hunting me to-to kill me because I'm an abomination," I stuttered.  
"An abomination? No, you're one of a kind, unique," Crowley acted suave. "And my services? Well darling, I can make you human, well, appear human anyway." He smiled and walked up to me; I couldn't move away, he had my interest.  
"So I'd still be-"  
"Nephilim? Yes but upstairs and below won't be able to see it. To them, the King of hell will have turned you human and that's all they will be able to see too."  
"What do you get out of it?" I looked at him, suspicious.  
"The soul of a nephilim in hell is a chance I will not pass up, your soul will make hell an even more powerful place," Crowley explained.  
This time I was able to move. "No, I'm not going to hell."  
"Not right this minute. You will get 10 more glorious years to live out up here before you come to work for the king," he moved his hands in front of his body from head downwards. "As I previously said, a soul like yours could work wonders in hell."  
I looked past his demon face and focused on his meatsuit. He was wearing a man in his late 40's and the man was attractive. I continued to stare at him as I thought over what he said; it was extremely tempting.  
"No one would be after you. You wouldn't have to be babysat by the . . .Winchesters." It seemed like he struggled to say their name as he moved closer to me until he was close enough that I could smell his musky cologne.  
"How?" I asked and focused on his attractive vessel rather than the demon face underneath.  
"The deal is sealed with a kiss," he replied quietly.  
I took a deep breath and nodded my head.  
The King put his hand on the back of my head and just as I felt his meatsuit's body heat, I heard a flutter of wings behind me as a voice said, "I cannot let you do this."  
"And why does an angel care what she does? After all, you want to kill her," Crowley let go of me and said to Castiel.  
"I don't. In fact, I was instructed to kill her no more than three hours ago and I refused."  
I turned round to face him and when I seen his face, my knees felt weak. "This will stop me from being hunted, it will make me safe."  
"And you will go to hell,"  
"Well, what will happen when I die? I won't go to heaven, they think I am an abomination and surely hell is better than purgatory. No one wants me," I sighed and dropped my shoulders along with my eyes.  
"I . . ." Castiel started and then hesitated.  
"Oh, well I wasn't expecting this," Crowley raised his eyebrows and smiled. "This is going to be interesting, something I don't want to miss so sorry, I won't be helping you afterall."  
I looked from Castiel to Crowley and back again.  
"What? What's he on about?"  
Castiel didn't answer, just looked at me again with his trademark puppy dog eyes, so Crowley answered for him.  
"It seems angel-boy here has something of a thing for you. An attraction."  
"Is he right?" I asked and Castiel responded by nodding. "But I thought angels and humans-"  
"You are not entirely human," Castiel interrupted.  
"But it's a-it's not allowed, it will cause trouble," I carried on.  
"Which I can't wait to see," Crowley rocked back and forth on his feet, grinning.  
"I will try to rebel for you. I will rebel for you." With a flutter of wings, he was gone.  
I turned back to Crowley and he was also gone, leaving me alone in the alley.  
I looked at my watch and saw I had only three minutes left out so I started heading back.  
When I got to the motel, I hardly said much, I just got into the bed Dean told me I was staying in and closed my eyes, replaying Castiel telling me he was going to rebel for me, admitting that he had feelings for me. He hadn't even known me a whole day! It didn't take me long until I fell asleep.  
_'I will try to rebel for you, I will rebel for you.'  
I looked up into his eyes that were so blue and held the front of his coat. 'I can't ask you to do that for me. You will lose your brothers.'  
'I won't let my brothers kill you, you're innocent and pure and don't deserve any of this. None of it is your fault,' Castiel wrapped his arms around me and I buried my head into his chest.  
_I rolled over and I could hear people talking. Dean's voice and then Sam's and then . . .Castiel's voice.  
It was morning already so I sat up and looked at the three of them. "What's going on?"  
"Ask Cas cos I woke up and he was standing over you, watching you," Dean snarled, looking at Cas.  
I took a closer look and saw a little bit of blood on his lip. "So you hit him?" I jumped out of the bed.  
"He was brought here yesterday to kill you! You do remember that, don't you?" Sam joned in.  
"I am guessing she didn't tell you about last night then?" Castiel looked at both of the brothers.  
"No, it seems that must have slipped her mind," Dean said while scowiing at me.  
"I stopped her from making a deal with Crowley."  
"What? We are trying to protect you from being killed and you nearly make a deal with the worst demon of all?!"  
"He said he was the King of hell," I looked at him.  
"He's still a demon, you stupid woman!" Dean shouted at me.  
Castiel turned and looked at him. "Don't speak to her like that.  
Dean look confused for a moment and I started to explain.  
"He told me-he said that . . .he said that he could make me appear human to the angels and demons, that they would think the deal turned me into a-a human. He-he wasn't going to kill me."  
"Okay, you might not have been in this life for very long but-" Sam started and I interrupted him.  
"I've been able to see every true form of supernatural being since I was little."  
"Wow, that's gotta suck," Dean said. "Have you had to deal with any?"  
"Just ghosts. I've seen the odd angel but only ever from a distance and I don't think they ever knew what I was," I answered.  
"Anyway, as I was saying. Here's the thing, you don't believe anything demons tell you. Ever. Everything they tell you is a lie," Sam carried on where he left off and I sank onto one of the beds.  
"I just wanted things to go back to normal, back to how they were at the beginning of this week, before I was an abomination," I dropped my head and took deep breaths to try and stop myself from getting upset.  
I didn't see Castiel walk up to me, I only saw him when he knelt down in front of me and held both of my hands in his.  
My breath caught in my throat and I felt a hot flush spread throughout my body.  
"My brothers think you are an abomination but I don't and even if you are, then you're a beautiful abomination."  
Dean and Sam looked at each other with their eyebrows raised and Sam mouthed 'really?'  
I looked up at Castiel and when he let a small smile show, I threw my arms round his shoulders.  
"Thank you Castiel."  
He went rigid and awkwardly patted my back, obviously not comfortable.  
"I'm sorry," I apologised and sat back up, away from him.  
"Don't apologise, I'm just not familiar with physical contact," Castiel explained and stood.  
"So what happens now?" Sam asked.  
"I want you to take care of her and protect her when I cannot."  
"Cas, that's impossible. We're supposed to be protecting her, not putting her in more danger," Dean stressed.  
"Wait Dean, if she can see supernatural creatures, it might be handy to have her around," Sam said.  
"Please Dean," Castiel looked at Dean, pleadingly.  
"Oh fine, whatever," Dean sighed and looked at me. "Welcome to the family."


	5. Attraction

The next day me and Sam went for dinner at the nearest diner and he started trying to ask me about being nephilim.  
"So, apart from your monster vision, do you have any other powers?"  
"Look, please don't take the wrong way but I've only known you for a couple of days and I'd rather know you for a little while longer before I start talking about that kinda stuff. There's hardly anything extra anyway," I shuffled uncomfortably.  
"Okay, it's fine, I understand," Sam held up his hands in a friendly gesture.  
"Sorry."  
"No, it's okay. You've probably never had to talk to anyone about his before, right?"  
"You're right," I nodded my head and we ate the rest of the dinner in silence.  
When we got back to the motel, Dean was sat waiting for us, wearing a suit.  
"Come on Sammy, we need to go and ask some questions."  
"Yeah okay, give me a minute," Sam said and dug his suit out before going into the bathroom to get changed.  
"Here. If you need us or if anyone shows up ring me. Sam's and my numbers are the only ones in here and I will put in Cas' if you need it at anytime," Dean handed me a mobile phone.  
I replayed what he said in my mind and started to giggle. "An angel getting in touch with people by ringing them."  
"It's so he can get in touch with us when he needs to without being tracked; the guys upstairs don't seem to like how close he's getting to me and Sam."  
I just nodded and before either of us could say anything, Sam came out in his suit.  
"Wow, looking sharp," I said, eyeing the two of them.  
"I know, right?" Dean smiled at me in a flirty way. "Remember to call me if anyone comes and don't answer the door to anybody."  
"Yeah, alright dad," I replied, sarcastically.  
Sam laughed and when they both left, I locked the door from the inside.  
After fifteen minutes of searching useless crap on Sam's laptop, I got up changed into my pyjama's, the mini t-shirt and short shorts. Once I was inside them, I headed over to the kettle to make myself a hot chocolate.  
"Mmm," I mumbled once it was made and I started walking back to the laptop but when it burnt my tongue, I dropped the cup and it smashed, spreading the hot chocolate across the floor.  
"Crap," I cursed to myself.  
I moved to the sink, ran a towel under water and bent down where the cup was; after picking up the shards, I tried to dry the carpet with the wet towel, trying to get the chocolate off. As I was scrubbing, through the sound of the towel on the carpet, I thought I heard the flutter of wings but wasn't sure.  
"Cas?" I called out, still bent down and looking at the stain. There was no answer so I went back to trying to remove the chocolate stain.  
What I didn't know was that Castiel was actually stood behind me, watching me bent down on my hands and knees, cleaning. The longer he watched me, the more stirring he felt in his trousers, a feeling of wanting to be touched and rubbed. Not knowing what was happening and scared he would do something to hurt me, Castiel spread his wings and fluttered off.  
I thought I could feel someone or someone watching me so I took a chance and looked round but there was nothing there so I nervously turned round and sat facing the door, continuing to scrub and clean.  
After about two hours had passed, Dean and Sam still weren't back and my eyes were getting heavier so, instead of waiting for them, I headed to the bed I'd spent the previous night in and curled up under the covers, quickly falling asleep.  
_I was sat on a bench watching the sunset when I heard a flutter of wings and Castiel was sat beside me._  
_"You're beautiful. It's rare for angels to feel attraction but I feel attracted to you."_  
_"Cas, you don't know what you're saying. Angels don't have emotions, do they?" I looked at him._  
_"We can feel emotion but we are not allowed, it's blocked off from us but recently I have been questioning a lot of my orders. They seem wrong; angels aren't supposed to do the things I've been ordered to and I'm starting to wonder if having emotions is such a bad thing after all. Thinking about you makes me happy," Castiel explained._  
_"Oh Castiel," I smiled and looked at the admiration in his sweet blue eyes._  
_In my peripheral vision, I could see his wings flexing and twitching and realised I hadn't noticed them before._  
_I leant forward to place a soft kiss on his lips and_. . . and everything stopped and went black as I fell into a deeper sleep.  
Dean and Sam had interviewed who they needed to, found out that that was who they needed to kill and after it was done, they headed back to the motel to see Castiel standing outside.  
"What's wrong with her? What happened?" Sam quizzed.  
"Nothing, I just need to talk to you without the possibility of Sherrie hearing," Castiel told them and saying my name made his insides flutter.  
"Okay," Dean said, confused and walked to the end of the carpark.  
"So, what's wrong Cas? What do you need to talk to us about?" Sam asked.  
"I . . .I need your help."  
"Wait, you need our help?" Dean raised an eyebrow.  
"I wanted to make sure Sherrie was safe earlier, as you two were absent so I checked but she was wearing little and was cleaning the carpet. I don't know what happened, honest, but-I mean I-I . . ." Castiel struggled.  
"It's okay Cas, tell us," Sam tried to urge him to carry on.  
"It-it hadn't happened-I mean I've never felt it before but my-my . . .nether regions started, err . . .feeling different. I don't know what-what it meant or why it happened. I left before I-before I could hurt her."  
Dean tried his hardest but he couldn't hold in the laughter that was struggling to break out.  
"Oh god Cas, only you," he gasped for air. "And what happened was you got a stiffy."  
"You shouldn't take the lords name in vain and I wasn't stiff. I was quite loose and flexible," Castiel told Dean which only made him laugh even harder.  
"Cas, just forget Dean," Sam put his arm around Castiel's shoulders and started explaining to him. "What happened was you got turned on, it meant you wanted to have sex with her, Cas."  
Castiel's face straightened in unsure fear and he shook his head. "No, no I can't want that, it's not allowed, it's banned."  
"Cas, you're obviously attracted to her, dude. You refused to kill her, you think she's beautiful, and you told her, and it wouldn't be the first time you went against the guys upstairs," Dean piped up.  
"I've never experienced this before, I don't know what to do."  
"Well, you're gonna have to work that out yourself," Dean patted him on the back. "Try starting with foreplay."  
"What's that?" Castiel's forehead wrinkled in confusion.  
"It's …playing with each other before sex," Sam struggled to explain.  
"You mean like a board game?"  
Dean, again, erupted into laughter and gasping for breath, said "no Cas, I mean she will . . . blow you, for example."  
"How will having Sherrie blow air into my face make up for having sex?"  
This time, both Sam and Dean laughed.  
"Nevermind, come on, let's go see your girlfriend," Dean wrapped his arm round Cas and started walking back to the room.  
"She's not my girlfriend. It's correct that she's a girl and quite possibly a friend but not a girlfriend in the sense that you mean it," Cas looked at Dean, who just replied with, "not yet."


	6. Fallen

Two days had passed and none of us had seen Castiel but Dean and Sam wouldn't tell me why, they just said that they didn't know.  
When I finally did see him, it was when he came to my rescue.  
There hadn't been any close calls or any suspicious happenings so Dean and Sam let me go to the shop, as long as I brought Dean some pie back; I didn't even get to end of the short cut that led there because as the end, there a figure blocking the end. I could hardly see him in his dark suit and coloured skin but I knew he wasn't there to be friendly.  
"So, you're the abomination," he said, his deep voice bouncing off the walls of the alley.  
"I . . .might be. Who are you?" I asked , nervously.  
"I'm Uriel, an archangel. I believe you know my brother, the one you seem to have cast a spell over."  
"I haven't cast-what do you mean 'a spell'?" I looked at him.  
"He has this problem, he seems to like you. A lot. And our angels are encouraged not to have emotions."  
"Emotions? No, you've got things wrong, you've made a mistake." I tried lying, hoping that it would protect Castiel.  
"He's my brother, I know what goes on in his head," Uriel said. "Why do you think you haven't seen him for the past couple of days?"  
"I . . ." Part of me was happy that he believed my lie but I was also wondering what was going to happen next..  
"Now, being the abomination you are and seeing as Castiel couldn't take care of you, it's now my job." Uriel produced an angel blade in his hand and aimed it at my chest in a stabbing position.  
He thrust the blade forward and centimetres from my chest, the blade got yanked away along with his arm.  
Behind Uriel stood Castiel, his brow lowered in rage.  
"You will not hurt her."  
"Castiel, how nice of you to come and save your darling nephilim," Uriel said and turned to me. "Do you believe me now?"  
"She is not my nephilim, she is the universe's and you will let her go. Now," Cas ordered.  
"I'm afraid I can't do that, you know she needs to be executed."  
"I said no." Cas fought the blade off of Uriel and stabbed it into his chest, causing a bright white light to come out of the stab wound, his eyes and his mouth; I covered my eyes, the light was so bright it hurt my eyes.  
Exactly one minute later, Castiel looked up and seemed to twitch in pain.  
"Cas, what's wrong? Are you okay?" I put my hand on his shoulder.  
"I am being ordered to return to heaven, I . . .I can't right the demand, it's too . . .strong," he answered in gasps and before I could say anything, he disappeared before my eyes.  
"Cas!" I shouted and ran back to the motel.  
-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x -x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-  
For the rest of the day, I tried praying to Cas, hoping that he was okay.  
"Please Cas, if you can hear me let me know you're okay. I want to see you, please."  
Dean came in as I finished praying and sat next to me.  
"You like him too, don't you? Don't worry if he doesn't answer, this isn't the first time he's disappeared and not let us know where he is. He always comes back."  
I looked at Dean and smiled, appreciating that he was trying to reassure me but I chose not to tell him that I had seen Castiel hours earlier.  
"But it's a sin for us to like each other, it's not allowed. It's dangerous for both of us and if people are after me now . . ." I faded out.  
"Let me tell you something about Castiel, he has never had done what he's been told, he's always done the opposite, rebelled," he informed me.  
I just nodded and stayed quiet, staring into space, wondering what could be happening to Cas in heaven.  
That night, when we were all asleep, Dean's phone started ringing, rousing us all.  
"Mmm," Dean mumbled, sleepily.  
Still half asleep, I could hear Cas' voice through the speaker.  
"_Dean_."  
"Cas? Where the hell have you been?"  
"_I got dragged back to heaven but I need your help. Where are you_?" Cas asked.  
"You know where we are, we are in the same place we were three days ago," Dean answered, sitting up.  
Me and Sam also sat up and looked at each other.  
"_I need you to come and get me, Dean_."  
"Why? Can't you just . . .zap yourself here?"  
"_No, I can't. I will explain when you come and get me_."  
"Where are you?" Dean asked rubbing his eyes.  
Cas told Dean where he was and Dean got out of bed, pulling his jeans on.  
"Something tells me there's something weird going on here."  
"Do you want me to come with?" Sam asked.  
"No, you stay here with Sherrie, I'll see you when I get back."  
When Dean left, Sam shrugged and rolled over, going back to sleep; I rolled over and tried to do the same but I couldn't, not with Dean on his way to pick up Cas.  
'Come on, come on, where are you? What's taking so long?' I was thinking to myself after half an hour. My patience wasn't very good. It was even worse after an hour.  
I got up out of bed and started pacing back and forth across the room until my legs ached and I sat back down.  
Fifteen more minutes and the door opened to have Dean and Cas walk through.  
Immediately, I sensed something wrong with Cas and when I studied him more carefully, I noticed his halo was missing, his grace, his essence.  
"Cas, what happened? You're . . .you're-"  
"I am a human, I'm not longer an angel. I was ordered to keep away from you, from Dean and Sam. They demanded that I not see you again and then they punished me for killing Uriel and developing emotions, for accepting them," he explained. "And then they made me fall."  
"Oh no, no, no, this is all my fault, you're not an angel and it's all because of me," I said with tears forming in my eyes and at that moment, I felt so guilty that I couldn't look at him so, still in my pyjamas, I rushed to the door, opened it and ran out.  
When Cas ran after me, he couldn't see me and didn't know whether I went left or right; he was left looking each way, wanting nothing but to comfort me.


	7. Power

*sorry for this chapter being so short*

Cas turned to Dean and Sam, who was now wide awake.  
"I can't find her, I can't fly. I don't know where she is, I've lost my . . .angel radar as you call it, please can one of you find her and make sure she is okay. Please, I need her to know this is not her fault," he begged, getting distressed.  
He played his puppy eyes and Sam volunteered, getting dressed.  
"I'll do it, Dean get Cas settled or . . .whatever. I'll be back as soon as I can," Sam said and rushed out after me.  
A few streets away, I was alarmed at the sound of wings behind me, because Cas obviously couldn't fly anywhere and I knew I had something of a price on my head.  
"I have lost a two brother because of you!" The angel shouted. "One has fallen and the other is dead!"  
The angel charged and trying to back away, I slipped, falling to the floor and shouted out.  
Sam had chosen to walk in the direction I had and could hear the shouting as I was trying to defend myself.  
When he found me, I was lying on the floor with the angel straddling over me and I was clawing at his face. I tried to slap him and, very luckily, I managed to swipe the angel blade from his hand and it clattered down the street behind us.  
Get . . .off . . .me!" I screamed and as I reached towards him to push him off, white light erupted from his mouth and eyes before he fell sideways onto the path.  
"Sam?"  
"Castiel sent me to come and get you. What . . .what's going on with your eyes?" Sam asked me.  
I knew what he was on about straight away; he was asking about my eyes that always had a white light shine out of my pupils when I was angry or defending myself. The only way I knew it happened at all was that it turned my vision black and white.  
As the light in my eyes faded and colour seeped back into my vision, I got to my feet and looked up at Sam. I'd never get used to him being so tall.  
"Do you wanna explain?" Sam urged me to explain.  
"I said there was hardly anything extra, I didn't say there was nothing."  
He just stared at me and looked me over. "Are you okay?"  
"Yeah, just broke a couple of nails on his face," I said and brushed the dirt off the back of my trousers.  
Sam nodded and started stepping away, a hint that we should start heading back.  
After a few seconds of walking, he asked "What else can you do?"  
"Apart from my monster vision and angel eyes? Just between you and me?" I wanted to make sure it wouldn't get around. Not many people knew what I could do.  
"Just between us, I swear. If you want Dean to know then you can tell him," he smiled at me, promising.  
"I can make it rain . . .or help it rain anyway."  
I continued walking and only stopped when I realised Sam had stopped a few steps back.  
"What?"  
"You did just say . . .you can make it rain?" He said, surprised.  
"Well, every time I get upset to the point of tears, it always rains. Always," I told him.  
"So when you cry, it rains?"  
"Yeah and I can do that angel healing thing, but only open wounds, not diseases and infections and all that. Please, keep this to yourself, Sam," I begged him.  
"I promise. And you know Cas falling isn't your fault, right? Remember what Dean said, Cas has never done what he was told so if wasn't you that caused him to fall then it would have been something else," he told me and pulled me into a hug.  
When he felt drops of water on his head, he realised it had started spitting.  
"Is that you? Because you're upset?"  
"No," I sniffed, lying.  
"Well, let's get back before you start crying and we get soaked," Sam pushed me away and dragged me along with him.  
I couldn't help but laugh at what he had just said and it seemed to help stop the spitting from the sky.  
Taking a deep breath, I braced myself for going back and facing Cas.


End file.
